When Scared half to Death Twice
by Pupluvgurl
Summary: What happens when scared half to death twice? Read to find out! Other character chapters coming out soon! Rated for language and some inappropriate scenes.
1. Up first: Sasuke!

Disclaimer: Woot! I don't own Naruto! I won't ruin it! Woot! 

_Sasuke is Kinda OOC but plz forgive!_

**When Scared half-to Death Twice  
**

**By: Pupluvgurl**

"I want power, give me power." demanded Sasuke, he had just arrived at Ororchimaru's hideout and wanted power from the mummy walking infront of him.

"You shouldn't talk to him like that, he is the Orochimaru." Kabuto whispered to him quietly.

Sasuke shot him a glare that caused him to back off. Kabuto was unfamiliar with this strange chakra and didn't want to get in trouble with Ororchimaru's next container. Orochimaru walked into a large hall with an elaboate stone chair sitting in the middle of the back wall.

"What are you doing, hurry and train me. You promised me power." Sasuke commanded Orochimaru, not even giving a shit about what Kabuto warned him about.

"Wait, i just changed bodies. Let me unwrap myself first then i will instruct you." Orochimaru hissed, he started to undo some of his bandages but when he took the ones off his face, he revealed a disgusting and demented face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed, he was being blinded by the ugly creature standing in front of him. He collasped there on the spot.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked, but he wasn't that surpised when Sasuke fainted, Orochimaru was the whole reason he got glasses.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up, he was lying in a drab bed in a room with slimy stone walls. A single dresser stood at the other side of the room. 

Right when he lifted himself off the bed, Ororchimaru and Kabuto walked in.

"I see your awake. I didn't startle you, did i?" Orochimaru asked. He face was back to normal and he was smiling.

"Whatever, now are you going to train me and give me power. Don't make me wait too long." Sasuke didn't even lift his head. He already was scared half to death and he couldn't stand even hanging out with this fishy smelling guy for any longer.

"Not yet, you have to eat first, then when you have regained you strength then i will teach you" A statisfied look crossed Sasuke's face that made Orochimaru's smile even more.

Sasuke followed Orochimaru and Kabuto into the so-called dining hall. There was a weird smelling aroma wavering through the room that made Sasuke start to breathe through his mouth.

* * *

After dinner, Orochimaru excused himself to take a shower. 

Sasuke retreated to his room but then he remembered that Orochimaru promised that he would train him after they ate.

Sasuke used his instincts and followed the groans of Orochimaru downs the narrow and dark corridors.

"Groaning? That sounds like singing." Sasuke questioned himself. Then he heard it.

"MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB! LITTLE LAMB, LITTLE LAMB! MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMB AND HIS FLEECE WAS AS WHITE AS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!" SOMEONE sang. Sasuke covered his ears to shield it from the last high-pitched note. If he listened anymore, then his ears would bleed.

Orochimaru suddenly walked out of the bathroom, with HUGE hair curlers tangled in his hair and the only article of clothing he had on was a mangled towel with a very sinister looking snake on it on the front. His pale white skin was exposed and it was HIDEOUS!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke let out his last shriek (that sounded like a girl's) and died before his body touched the filthy and grimy floor.

"There goes another one of Orochimaru's favourite containers!" Kabuto said, slapping a hand against his forehead protector.

"Eh? Sasuke-kun?"

And that is the dramatic death of Konoha heart-throb, Uchiha Sasuke. That is what happens when you are scared half to death twice.

* * *

Whaddya think? I know it ain't that great but plz R&R! 

Skye Lark


	2. Kakashi's Turn

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, has anyone seen the price tag?! 

**When Scared half to death twice**

_By: Pupluvgurl_

_**Chapter two: Kakashi's Turn**_

* * *

Kakashi strolled around Konoha, flipping through the familiar orange book (for people who don't know, it's Icha Icha Violence). He was on his way to the bookstore to get the newest edition of the Icha Icha series that Jiraiya had recently published.

When the bookstore came into veiw, crowds of people were pushing their way out of the store.

'_What on earth is going on?_' Kakashi asked himself.

He walked closer and was suddenly trampled by a stampede of people, actually, not people, just men. Ebisu ran out screaming with joy holding a familiar orange book.

Suddenly, the bookstore was deserted, the store clerk walked to the window with a large sign: **ICHA ICHA: SOLD OUT!**

He shrugged his shoulders. He was usually late for these things too. Kakashi entered the store and walked up to the counter to reserve a copy.

"Excuse me, i was wondering if i could reserve a copy of Icha Icha volume 11 please."

"Sorry Kakashi-san, we have all the next shipments booked already, you will have to wait months before you can get a copy." The storeclerk answered, Kakashi was usually the first one there to reserve a Icha Icha book and was their best customer, well, after Ebisu at least.

Kakashi's eyes (well, eye) widened in shock.

"NO MORE?!!!!"

Kakashi fell backward and had a massive breathing problem.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Kakashi found himself lying in a hospital bed.

"And i thought you were a genius." Tsunade had an unplesant look on her face that made him feel uneasy.

Kakashi sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Pulling himself out of the bed, he put his shoes and was getting ready to walk out of the hospital till Tsunade stopped him in his tracks. Her hand held a ridiculously large needle in her hand with yellow liquid swirling around in it.

"Uh oh..." Kakashi was terribly afraid of needles, especially the ones that are BIG!

"You are not done here Kakashi, not till i empty the contents of this needle in your blood stream." Tsunade squirted a bit of liquid out of the syringe.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shut up! This a hospital, Gimme you arm!" Tsunade lunged at his arm, holding the needle up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Before Tsunade even reached him, he fell to the floor, not moving.

"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed his "lifeless" arm and stabbed the needle into his muscle, waking him up and causing him to scream in agony.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Hey,wait, I'm okay, amazing." Kakashi just saw a small of dot of blood on his arm but other than that, there was nothing.

"Genius." Tsunade smirked, holding the empty syringe up.

Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly, giving her the goofy one-eye smile.

When you are scared half to death twice, make sure you have a great medic-nin that has something sharp but in this case, it isonly almost scaed half to death twice.

* * *

Because i luv Kakashi so much, i refuse to let him die.

How was that chapter? The more reviews, the faster i update so pretty please with the cherry on top review!  
Actually ,with the cherry, sugar. chocolate sauce, sprinkles and pistachio nuts on top! And for those who are allergic to nuts, i am so sorry, i will replace it an extra scoop of ice cream!

Skye Lark


End file.
